


Timeline #42

by Rubyya



Category: Pot of Gold (Webcomic)
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Zerin is a man who has been through a lot. More than anyone would know. And he would do anything to protect Mia from the dangers that are coming in her future.





	Timeline #42

Mia and Aro walked out of the recording studio, Mia struggling to find her keys amongst the mess in her bag. As soon as the keys were found Aro noticed a voicemail from his sister. Stopping Mia he called back. Keren asked to talk to Mia, said that it was important. As Aro handed his phone off Zerin had to restrain himself. Slapping the phone out of Mia’s hand would only make him look like a madman. Then Keren relayed her message, the message that started everything. 

Zerin watched as Mia cried out. The distance couldn’t hide the tears streaming down her face. Aro blocked her from his sight as soon as they got into her car, but Zerin remembered. He didn’t think he could forget if he tried. As Mia pulled out of the parking lot Zerin followed suit, taking an alternate route home, beating them there by a couple of minutes. It’s a shame he hadn’t figured out the route earlier. All too soon Mia pulled in, and Zerin could see her reminiscing. 

He remembered the fear she had shown about leaving the show, and the importance Tia had to her. In fact, he could remember the conversation word for word. It started with him, “Do you want to see her again, Mia? More than everything?”

“Yes. More than anything in the world,” Mia had replied, clutching her necklace.

It had been with love that he asked, “Don’t you think she feels the same?”

“You’re right. She must feel so alone...I’ll quit the show. I’ll stay with her in Colorado. I’ll miss you, and I’ll miss the rest of the cast, but now that I found her...I can’t stay here. I have to be with her.”

With every word she said Aro’s heart broke a little more.

“You’re doing the right thing, Mia. Because it’s about family. Family is more important than the show or anything you have here.”

Oh how Zerin hated those words. They might have tasted like the truth then, but now they were bitter lies. A reminder of what had once been. Of what no longer was. Taking a deep breath Zerin pulled out of his parking spot as Aro got out of the car.


End file.
